


Richard the werecabbage

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen, So you think you can dance - Freeform, Treat, Were-Creatures, community the TV show, interpretive dance, jazz hands, tunics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as told through interpretative dance,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard the werecabbage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/gifts).



interpretive dance moves are hard to write about! but I will try anyway

  
**the werecabbage**

he is Grecian tunics, no ballet shoes, none of this ballet stuff. that Community episode, bisexuality, Communism, So You Think You Can Dance. Mary Martin, that producer from American Idol or smthing, Twitch.

jazz hands.

**finished**


End file.
